


Believe

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hood of the Impala is cold and hard under Dean’s back . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

The hood of the Impala is cold and hard under Dean’s back, but it’s the closest thing they have to a home on Christmas Eve.

“Mom used to make us come out at Midnight. To look for the North Star.”

“Do you believe he’s out there, Dean? God?”

Dean shrugs, “Cas believes it, so I guess we have to decide whether we believe in Cas.”

Sam’s large hand molds over the angel’s handprint on Dean’s shoulder, the heat of his palm searingly hot. And then Sam’s lips replace his hand, reverently kissing the raised flesh beneath the cloth.

“I believe.”


End file.
